Keemstar's Wet & Wild Adventure (Ft Various YouTubers)
by HentaiMaster9000
Summary: This was written a while back by me, a dude named CharmTooth, and some other dude named Sam. Sam ended up blocking me since i was a cunt. If you ever read this sam, you know where to find me ;) Also, This is a work of fiction, and should not be taken seriously. No hate towards anyone portrayed in this story.


It was a gloomy, cold Sunday morning.

Ian was outside at the park, standing up next to a pole. Turner approached him, Turner immediately noticed that Ian's dick was in fact stuck to the pole.

"What in putin's dick are you doing here Ian?" Turner said as he looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. Ian slowly looked up, his face was covered in semen. Ian muttered "It was Alex" Turner looked up quickly. He noticed a gnome in the tree. "ITS KILLER KEEMSTAR!11!" Ian began screaming, he tried to run and accidentally ripped his dick off, blood was everywhere. "Oh god damnit, not again" he said as Ian got flashbacks of the first time he ripped his dick off. Ian remembered the first time he tried to stick his dick in his ceiling fan. Bad memories… #NevahFoget. Turner yelled back "There's no time for this shit! Reattach your dick and run!"

Ian and Turner ran down the street while they heard the Drama Alert theme song playing in the background. He saw a house with an open door. It was Billy Bob's house. They walked in to Billy Bob's house. All the lights were off. They saw Billy Bob walking down the hallway holding a torch in one hand and a fuckmaster pro 5000 240 volt 6 speed pulsating pussy non drip semen collection tray realistic orgasm scream surround sound system in the other. Billy Bob smiled slowly. He was missing two teeth. Billy Bob asked the children who had just entered his sanctum "You wanna know where my teeth went?" Turner said "No you righteous fucking nigger" Just then Ian's dick began heating up. It was getting really hot now. It began spinning as it got hotter. It was spinning very fast now. Ian was doing the helicopter but 40x faster than normal. He began moving up, he was flying! Ian flew up through the roof and yelled back at Turner "Fuck you, you fucking fruitbowl." Ian was never seen again. Turner was now all alone with Billy Bob, the pedophile rapist. Billy Bob pulled out his large black silicon didlo and smacked Turner, knocking him out instantly.

Turner woke up tied up to the wall. Billy Bob walked towards him, then he ripped off his costume. IT WAS KEEMSTAR! Turner screamed as Keemstar began ball busting him.

This reminded poor Turner of that one time in vietnam when he smoked weed for the first time, while having a threesome, while almost dying.

This unfortunate chain of events led to Keemstar genital jackhammering Turner. Turner screamed as Keemstar pulled out the erotic electro stimulation machine. Just then the wall blew open and Noah (ya boi tha grinch) busted through it yelling "BINGO BANGO!" his dick flopping wildly in the cold morning wind.

This led to Keemstar getting a raging hard erection, due to his gay alien fetish. He ran towards Noah, and started furiously fingering his butt-hole. The gay alien then pushed Keemstar down on the floor, and took off his mask. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S YOUTUBE SENSATION IDUBBBZTV!" Keemstar shouted. "What are you, fucking gay?" was the last thing poor iDubbbz got to say before Keemstar crucified him next to Turner. Keemstar then quickly went upstairs, only to come down again approximately 67.24352 seconds later with a laptop and some cords. He then put the laptop on his chair, and started fiddling with it. "The fuck is this shit?" iDubbbz said. Keem responded with "This is what we edgy kids call a red room". Keemstar then proceeded to start his livestream to BlogTV (because twitch is for niggers). "What is up Drama Alert nation, i'm your host: Killer Keemstar! Let's slip our necks riiiiiiiiight into the noose". He then shoved a Linkin Park CD up his butthole, and walked over to the faggots hanging on the wall behind him. He pulled an 18" black dildo out of his ear, and started furiously raping Turner's butthole. This went on for 3.452 minutes, while Crawling in My Skin was playing in the background on repeat. Unfortunately for Keem, this stopped in an instant when he smelled the scent of onions. Keemstar turned around, only to see Shrek standing where his computer had previously been. Shrek said "This is my swamp". He grabbed Keemstar by the Knees, and started penetrating his gaping asshole. Keemstar started moaning in pleasure. While Shrek was fucking keemstar to death, you could hear "Smash Mouth - I'm a believer" playing on loud speaker. After shrek came in Keem's asshole, he exploded. Semen was now everywhere in Keemstar's basement. iDubbbz said: "Hey, that's pretty good" as he started furiously stroking his salami.

As idubbbz was fapping furiously over the excremented remains of keemstar, NFKRZ walks in and says: "Nobody can touch my swaaag".

He then started crying in russian as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him.

Just as things could get no worse, Leafy walks in the room and asks everyone to check out his dick warts before asking everyone to listen to his new mixtape, Hosted by DJ keemstar.

Turner started screaming. He could not take this crap anymore. He flexed his muscles, and shouted "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL, I HAVE THE POWER".

Suddenly, NFKRZ calls his cousin Niko from Grand Theft Auto 4, and tells him: "Hey cousin, wanna go bowling". When Niko said no, Roman instantly got triggered. He shouted: "NOBODY CAN TOUCH MY SWAG", and started spinning his cock around like a rocket. He flew up in the sky, and like Ian was never seen again.

As his trail of 420 blazes across the sky, Keemstar's remains slither together to create a cummie gnome

Unfortunatley for Roman, the gnome was quickly interupted by a man in a fursuit falling down from the sky. He died instantly on impact.

Upon further inspection it was youtube sensation pyrocynical who had just arrived from a furry convention. Apparently, the mad scientist from Phineas and Ferb had teleported pyro from the convention center, because he kept asking all the little children to touch his tallywacker.

Turner walked over to pyro's corpse, and immediatley laid his excrement upon his chest.

Leafy walks over and takes a ring off pyros corpse and mutters gently "Sleep tight sweet prince, Our bond will never be forgotten" The ring was a symbolization of their dickwarts. Both caught from kids.

Since turner was a necrophiliac, he started fucking the corpse belonging to Pyrocynical. After shooting his spunk inside of him, he walked over to iDubbbz and said: "may i cum inside you m'lady?" As he tipped his fedora.

"What are you, fucking gay?" iDubbbz said. "Nyesss" Turner replied. They then started furiously rubbing their logs together.

Keemstar went upstairs, and told his daughter to get in the car. He started blasting "KSI - Lamborghini" as he drove over to the airport. This was because Keem was going to visit youtube sensation Pewdiepie, and film a porno with him since Marzia was cucking pewdiepie. As he arrived in Brighton, he was greeted by Felix. Felix summoned a shagin wagon, and drove keem over to his apartment.

As they arrive to the gaylords lair in the capital of britfaggery, Our protaganist Marzia pulls out a leather whip and forces her hairy

pussy against keems gnome beardom.

Felix watches and rubs his viking beard what he copied from skyrim lore.

He turned on his camera. "How is it going bros, my name is Peeeeeeewdiepie". today, i'm doing the cuck challenge with my friend, DJ Keemstar.

"leeeet's geet riiiight into the noose" keem said, as he pushed poor pewds down on the floor. He unbuttoned his Pants, and started rubbing Pewds' kawaii striped pantsu.

"Sugoi desu nee~" pewds said, as he started gently moaning. Marzia was rubbing her snatch wildly at this point. She was already dripping wet. At this point, Keem had already penetrated pewds pretty deeply. This stopped very quickly, as Keem's daughter walked into the room. You could slowly start to hear the drama alert theme song starting to play.

At this point, keem was laying half clothed in a closet with his daughter, while pewds was crying in swedish. Marzia pulled out 44. Magnum (the most powerful handgun on earth), and shot Keem's kid right in the chest, killing her instantly. "What the fuck!?" Keem said, as he stared at the cucklord pointing her gun at him. Marzia then shot Keemstar rooooight in the dick.

As keems gnome pixie bearded dick flops around on the floor and sings "we are the rats" By Jerma, Pewds cries in swedish and signs ISIS propaganda as his anus is blown up by Bamanboi who was lurking in the shadows fapping with his nordic pecker and signs gently to pewds "im a little teapot".

"Din fitta!" pewds said, as he started cucking bamanboi for views.

Marzia continued rubbing her hairy cunt, while shouting at the teapot to cum inside pewds' butt. After filling his butt with tea (yes, bamanboi does in fact cum tea) bamanboi shouted "dra til helvete din svenske jævel".

Bamanboi started crying in norwegian, while pewds dickslapped Marzia across the face like a little bitch.

Keemstar's crochless body crawls like golem out of the building with his daughters corpse as he pets and whispers to her "I know who can save you my previous viewcount" …..He travels on the bus to lionmakers summer camp.

But first, he had to finish something..

Keem ran over to Marzia, and started harshly raping her with his non existant shaft. He came…

Little Daniel came so much, that Marzia literally exploded into a spectacular mess of cum and pussy juice. Keem pulled up his bike shorts, and called a taxi. "Yo homes, to camp lionmaker" he said, as he got on his way.

The fresh prince of bell air theme song was calmly playing as the events unfolded.

2.28484 hours later, Daniel arrived at LionMaker's concentration camp. He was met by two jewish kids, who looked skinnier than fucking Eugenia Cooney. He proceeded to call them niggers, as he kept walking past them. As he roamed around, he smelled a faint breeze of cyanide gas, which reminded him of how much he wanted to gas dirty niggers like alex.

Keem met up with LionMaker in his office. LionMaker spoke to little Daniel. "What are you doing in my swamp?" Keemstar said. "I'm here to kill you, LionMaker". Keem pulled out a flaregun, and shot LionMaker right in the snout. "I'll be back" keem says, as he leaves the room. He proceeds to kick a jewish kid, before he leaves his dead friend's concentration camp.

What happened next?

PewDiePie had a sex change, and then died.

Keemstar hung himself from from the ceiling fan using a USB chord from his vibrating prostate massager.

The jewish kid ended up getting gassed.

The writer of this horiffic story swallowed 12 razor blades and flushed them down with splashless bleach.

THE END!


End file.
